Jesteś kimś wyjątkowym
by Grosse Geheimnis
Summary: Kasamatsu zdaje sobie sprawę, że lubi Kise bardziej niż powinien, dociera też do niego, że niedługo koniec szkoły i już nie będzie go widywał. Opowiadanie napisane specjalnie z okazji Światowego dnia skarpet.


_Napisane z okazji urodzin Kasamatsu, Światowego dnia skarpet. Jak kto woli~_

„**Jeste****ś**** kim****ś**** wyj****ą****tkowym"**

Idiota, przystojny otaczający się fankami idiota. Idiota, wiecznie uśmiechający się idiota. Idiota, spóźniający się na treningi i wiecznie mający na to jakąś wymówkę idiota. Cholerny, pieprzony, blondwłosy idiota. Myśli, że skoro należy do Pokolenia Cudów to wszystko mu wolno. Jeszcze się okaże, już ja mu pokażę, że się myli. Wszedłem cholernie zdenerwowany na salę gimnastyczną w jakiej zebrał się już pierwszy skład Kaijou z pewnymi dodatkami w postaci fanek Kise. Moriyama skakał dookoła nich jak powalony, próbując poderwać chociaż jedną. Do cholery czemu Bóg skazał mnie na takich debili w drużynie?

- Kise masz pół minuty, żeby je stąd wyrzucić. Przyszedłem tu na trening, a nie na Twoje spotkanie z dziewczynami! – oznajmiłem już na dzień dobry ostro wkurzony, zmierzając do przebieralni z jakiej jeszcze na chwilę wyjrzałem – a wszystkie śmieci jakie po sobie zostawią masz sprzątać. Na kolanach!

Cholerny idiota, co on też sobie myśli, że kim jest. Od samego początku mnie irytuje swoim co to nie on, owszem teraz jest lepiej niż na początku, bo chociaż ma do mnie szacunek. Wcześniej trudno było mu rozkazywać, bo zachowywał się jak rozpieszczony gówniarz uważając, że jest najlepszy i nie musi się nikogo słuchać – raju, kto takich wychowuje. Przebrałem się w strój treningowy i odczekałem jeszcze chwilę… minęła. Wyszedłem z przebieralni oglądając członków regularnego składu jacy czekali na trening i na Ryotę, jaki nadal otoczony był fankami. Dlaczego do cholery te dziewuchy nadal tutaj koczują, dlaczego Ryouta ich nie wyrzucił? Kazałem reszcie wykonywać okrążenia dookoła boiska, a sam podbiegłem do modela i sprezentowałem mu mocnego kopa w plecy, tak, że upadł na ziemię, a dziewczyny nagle przypomniały sobie o milionie spraw jakie miały do pozałatwiania.

- Kasamatsu-senpai, to nie było miłe. – wymamrotał zaraz As mojej drużyny, wstając i pocierając miejsce uderzenia z nadętymi policzkami. Jak dziecko, naprawdę jak dziecko.

– Powiedziałem Ci coś Kise, zamiast flirtami zajmij się treningiem jeśli chcesz kiedyś pokonać Aomine, czy Seirin.

To podziałało na niego chyba motywująco, bo skinął głową podnosząc się i obserwując przez chwilę resztę drużyny, jakby czekał na jakiś sygnał, znak jaki pozwoli mu stwierdzić, że ma natychmiast zacząć ćwiczenia.

- Czekasz na specjalnie zaproszenie Kise? Za te fanki dostaniesz dodatkowe pięć okrążeń, więc weź się do roboty, bo masz do zrobienia dziesięć okrążeń – skinął posłusznie głową, niczym wytresowany piesek zaczynając je wykonywać.

Nie rozumiałem go… Nie rozumiałem dlaczego raz ma moje polecenia gdzieś, a innym razem zachowuje się jak pies, czekający tylko na komendę żeby ją wykonać. Jednak to wszystko, właśnie taki charakter sprawiał, że blondyn był tak fascynujący i pociągający… Oczywiście dla dziewczyn! Wcale, a wcale nie myślę o sobie! Wdech, wydech… wdech.

No więc wracając… byłem w trzeciej klasie Liceum i niedługo kończyłem szkołę. Miałem za zadanie wybranie swojego następcy na kapitana jakiego musiałem polecić trenerowi. Ryouta odpadał. Nie nadawał się na kapitana, owszem był dobrym zawodnikiem, ale przecież to nie najlepszy zostaje kapitanem. Kise był na to zbyt niedojrzały, niepunktualny i zajmował się fankami zamiast treningami. Dlaczego więc mimo tego, zamiast zająć się obserwacją wszystkich, interesowałem się tylko i wyłącznie blondynem, jaki wykonywał trzecie okrążenie dookoła boiska. Co gorsza, przestawałem się dziwić, że te wszystkie dziewczyny tak za nim piszczą, a to oznaczało, że coś jest ze mną nie tak! Im bliżej był koniec roku szkolnego tym doglądałem go często, co gorsza… to nie było tylko na treningach. Obserwowałem go, kiedy otaczał się fankami na przerwach. Kiedy zajadał się śniadaniem na przerwie. Kiedy zjadał zamówione jedzenie, gdy po lekcjach wychodziliśmy gdzieś razem na miasto. Obserwowałem go w każdych, nawet tych najzwyczajniejszych, codziennych czynnościach i docierało do mnie, że niedługo już nie będę mógł tego robić. Kiedy skończę szkołę miałem zamiar wyjechać na studia do innego miasta, czyli była duża możliwość, że już nigdy nie przyjdzie mi się spotkać z Kise. Nigdy… to słowo brzmiało mi w uszach i sprawiało, że czułem dziwny, cholerny, przewiercający mnie na wylot ucisk w sercu. Nie, to nie było możliwe, nie dopuszczałem do siebie nawet takiej myśli, że mógłbym lubić Kise trochę bardziej, niż lubi się kolegę z drużyny, czy – już pokuszę się tutaj nawet o stwierdzenie – przyjaciela. Zresztą, nawet jeśli rzeczywiście coś do niego czuję, to nie mogę mu o tym powiedzieć. Kise jest super modelem, za jakim ugania się wianuszek fanek, chętnych wskoczyć mu do wyra, nie licząc już teraz, że z pewnością – jeśli chodziło o urodę – były lepsze ode mnie. Często wymalowane tak, że tapetę można było ściągać szpachlą, z wielkimi dekoltami sprawiającymi, że często wcale nie mniejsze od nich cycki wylewały się na zewnątrz. Ja z kolei byłem zwyczajny 178 centymetrów wzrostu, brunet z wielkimi brwiami, gdzie mi tam do takich dziuniek jakimi były fanki blondyna. Nie było co porywać się z motyką na słońce, powiedzmy sobie wprost. Nie byłem dla niego odpowiedni.

* * *

Dni mijały, a koniec roku zbliżał się nieubłaganie, nie dając mi ani na chwilę zapomnieć o chłopaku jakiego codziennie widywałem na szkolnym korytarzu i na treningach. Jedyny dotyk jakim go obdarzałem to porządne kopniaki. Starałem się go unikać , więc także nasze po lekcyjne spotkania zmniejszyły się do zera. Tego dnia jednak było naprawdę upalnie. Termometry pokazywały w słońcu nawet 40 stopni przez co skupienie się na lekcjach wymagało nie lada wyczynu. Wyszedłem z sali kierując się w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły, z powodu takiej pogody byłem zmuszony odwołać trening bo jaki sens był w przeprowadzaniu go skoro nic byśmy nie zrobili. Mogłem się założyć, że żaden z nich nie wykonałby ani jednego okrążenia dookoła boiska.

- Senpai!~ - jego dźwięczny głos rozszedł się po całym korytarzu, a ja natychmiast przyspieszyłem krok, chociażby po to żeby nie musieć go oglądać. Idiota, przystojny idiota nie otaczający się dzisiaj o dziwo fankami i doganiający mnie. – senpai, dlaczego uciekasz?

Nadął swoje policzki zupełnie jak dziecko ze szkoły podstawowej. Zawsze mnie to bawiło i denerwowało naraz. Jak szesnastoletni chłopak mógł zachowywać się w ten sposób. Wybąkałem pod nosem coś o tym, że się spieszę i nie mam czasu na pogawędki zaraz przyspieszając krok. Nie poddał się , sam zrobił dokładnie to samo znowu mnie doganiając. Coś mi się wydaje, że dzisiaj nie miał zamiaru się tak łatwo poddać jak przez ostatnie kilka tygodni i będzie za mną łaził dopóki go nie wysłucham. Przystanąłem, a on wykonał to samo stojąc zaledwie kawałek za mną. Jego oddech jaki czułem na swoim karku wywoływał we mnie gęsią skórkę i sprawiał, że jeżyły mi się na nim włoski.

- Czego chcesz Kise, nie widzisz, że się spieszę? Jest gorąco i chciałbym znaleźć się już w domu przy moim wiatraku, jaki zafunduje mi chociaż trochę chłodu… - zacząłem, ale przerwał mi wtrącając się w moją wypowiedź z tym tak dla siebie zwyczajnym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Czasami był zbyt beztroski.

- Kasamatsu-senpai!~ Nie byliśmy od tak dawna nigdzie sami, więc pomyślałem sobie, że może skoro jest tak gorąco moglibyśmy wyjść na basen. Wiesz, chłodna woda. Tam też się ochłodzisz i nie będziesz przynajmniej siedział cały dzień w domu.

O czym on mówi, że ja mam niby iść z nim na basen? Niby po co, żeby znowu oglądać jak ledwo wychodzi z przebieralni i już jest dorwany przez kilkanaście dziewczyn zachwycających się jego ciałem i proponujących wspólne spędzenie czasu, czy pływanie?

- Nie ma mowy, nie mam czasu. Obiecałem rodzicom, że pomogę im w domu. – powiedziałem, może niezbyt miło, ale miałem nadzieję, że dosadnie. Chyba podziałało, jednak Kise jakoś zmarkotniał, a ja zacząłem mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że potraktowałem go właśnie w taki sposób.

- Rozumiem, w takim razie do zobaczenia senpai. – jego oddalająca się sylwetka sprawiła, że miałem ochotę do niego podbiec. Objąć od tyłu i nawet zgodzić się iść z nim na ten głupi basen, byleby tylko się uśmiechnął. Udało mi się jednak powstrzymać i dobrze już chwilę później blondyn musiał dokleić sobie na twarz uśmiech dla fanek jakie na niego napadły.

* * *

- Senpai? Naprawdę chcesz wyjechać na studia do innego miasta? Nie szkoda Ci zostawiać tutaj wszystkich przyjaciół, rodziców? – pytanie blondyna irytowały mnie coraz bardziej, ale w końcu zgodziłem się iść z nim na to śniadanie głównie dlatego, żeby przestał w końcu za mną chodzić. Głęboki wdech i wydech i już mogłem z nim spokojnie rozmawiać.

- Tam mam większe możliwości. Poza tym już wybrałem i nie zamierzam zmieniać swojej decyzji. – powiedziałem zjadając parówkowe ośmiorniczki ze swojego pudełka śniadaniowego. Po raz kolejny zauważyłem w oczach to przygnębienie chcące mnie posunąć nawet do tego, żeby wstać i go przytulić. Ostatnio moje uczucia do tego dzieciaka wzrosło i zacząłem się chyba przyznawać sam przed sobą, że to co do niego czuje to nie jest koleżeństwo czy zwykła przyjaźń. Nie mogłem mu jednak o tym powiedzieć w końcu przegrywam na starcie przy tych wszystkich odpicowanych dziewuszkach.

- Senpai? Coś się stało? Od jakiegoś czasu wydajesz się być jakiś taki przybity? – blondyn zatrzymał w powietrzu dłoń z onigiri starannie przygotowanym przez jedną z fanek. Taki to ma dobrze, nie musi się przejmować brakiem jedzenia. Zawsze ktoś mu je podrzuci.

- Wszystko dobrze. – oznajmiłem dodając jeszcze, że straciłem ochotę na jedzenie i wstając od stołu. Poprawiłem krawat szkolnego mundurka. Z ciężkim sercem wyszedłem ze stołówki wpychając ręce w kieszenie swoich spodni. W tym momencie chciałem się jak najszybciej ulotnić. Uciec w miejsce w jakim mnie nie znajdzie, gdzie uspokoję przyspieszone bicie swojego serca do jakiego mnie doprowadził. Słyszałem za sobą jego głos więc przyspieszałem coraz bardziej w końcu już nawet biegnąc.

- Kasamatsu – senpai! – jego głos odbijał się w moich uszach. Jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyłem.

Cholera jestem dorosłym facetem. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby dzieciak pokroju Kise robił ze mną co chciał, a tu proszę okazywało się, że właśnie tak jest! Jakie to irytujące. Przystanąłem pod jedną ze ścian pewien, że uciekłem na tyle, żeby blondwłosy model mnie nie dorwie. Gdybym tylko wiedział jak bardzo się myliłem z pewnością od razu opuściłbym teren szkoły. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła i – pokusiłbym się nawet o stwierdzenie – prawie padłem na zawał kiedy ręce wyższego chłopaka znalazły się po obu stronach mojej twarzy odbierając mi tym samym możliwość ucieczki. Stałem zaskoczony wpatrując się w blondyna jaki teraz łapał powietrze przez rozchylone usta starając się cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. Musiało mu naprawdę zależeć żeby mnie złapać, skoro dostał od biegania takiej zadyszki.

- Senpai widzę, że coś jest nie tak, martwię się! – jęknął boleśnie niczym pobite dziecko wpatrując się w moje ciemne tęczówki swoimi złotymi tak ślicznymi oczami. Musiałem natychmiast odwrócić głowę w bok.

- Nic się nie dzieje Kise, daj mi spokój.

- … ale senpai…

- Chcesz wiedzieć co mi jest idioto?! – spojrzałem na niego marszcząc groźnie brwi. Byłem zirytowany, zdesperowany i przy okazji dobrze wiedziałem, że jeśli mu nie powiem. To nie zostanę wypuszczony do domu – gdzie w tym momencie chciałem się najbardziej znaleźć. – To Ci powiem co mi jest! Zakochałem się, mało tego zakochałem się w Tobie idioto, a to nie ma racji bytu, bo po pierwsze obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami, po drugie wyjeżdżam na studia do innego miasta, a po trzecie masz swoje wypindrzone fanki przy których ja jestem zupełnie zwyczajnym i nie wartym nawet uwagi!

Wydusiłem wszystko za jednym zamachem już chwilę później gryząc się w język, przykładając dłoń do ust i wyklinając w myślach na siebie, że jestem cholernym idiotom. Mało tego po moich policzkach od dłuższego czasu spływały łzy tworząc sobie na mojej twarzy mokrą ścieżkę od oczu, aż do podbródka. Przetarłem je szybko ręką pociągając nosem i próbując ukryć swoją twarz. Ryota jednak podniósł moją twarz za podbródek tak, żebym patrzył w jego złote tęczówki. Chciałem otrącić jego dłoń, ale nie byłem w stanie. Złote tęczówki zaczęły przewiercać mnie na wylot, a ja nie byłem w stanie uciec wzrokiem.

- Senpai… - wydusił z siebie zaraz przytulając mnie do siebie mocno i przejeżdżając dłonią po moim kręgosłupie od góry do dołu, czasami miałem wrażenie, że za chwilę jego dłoń znajdzie się za moimi spodniami, a nawet bokserkami. – Kasamatsu –senpai. Nie jesteś zwyczajny. Dla mnie jesteś kimś wyjątkowym.

Moje tęczówki zaczęły drżeć, a serce jakie chwilę temu udało mi się uspokoić znowu gwałtownie przyspieszyło. Nie jestem zwyczajny dla tego blondwłosego modela jestem kimś wyjątkowym…

* * *

Przyspieszone bicia serca i dwa nagie ciała ocierające się o siebie mieszając tym sposobem swoje zapachy. Ciche jęki za każdym razem kiedy wbijał się we mnie mocno dokładnie penetrując moje wnętrze. Zwalniał na dosłownie moment, żeby za chwilę przyspieszyć doprowadzając mnie w ten sposób do szaleństwa. Nie wierzę, że to robię. Na boisku odbywa się właśnie apel z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego, a ja w przymierzalni robię takie rzeczy z blondynem. Zacisnąłem mocno dłonie uderzając pięścią w ścianę. Z moich ust wydostało się ciche syknięcie kiedy Kise uderzył po raz kolejny na nowo przyspieszając, by następnie utrzymać jedno tempo ruchów. Cholerny idiota, przyprawiający mnie o drżenie i szybsze bicie serca idiota. Doprowadzający do szaleństwa idiota. Idiota o którym nie potrafiłem zapomnieć, nie potrafiłem się z nim rozstać. Co ze studiami w innym mieście? Zrezygnowałem. Zostałem w Tokio z możliwością nawet po zakończenia szkoły widywania się z Kise.


End file.
